


Lord of the-Oh, Shiny!

by mpatientdreamr



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpatientdreamr/pseuds/mpatientdreamr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Middle Earth is doomed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lord of the-Oh, Shiny!

“Come, my little hobbits,” Gandalf-Giles said.

“I am not little,” Hobbit-Buffy said, brandishing a knife.

Gandalf-Giles coughed and worried his beard. “Of course not, Hobbit-Buffy. You are, er, tall and mighty.”

Hobbit-Faith snorted and puffed on her pipe. “Yo, G. Don’t let’er delusions of stature get to ya.”

“Don’t let’s start,” Gandalf-Giles said hurriedly. “We’ve a long journey and cannot afford to make enemies amongst ourselves.”

Hobbit-Buffy snorted. “Then we really should have left elf-Spike and dwarf-Angel at home. Those two bicker like an old married couple.”

“And Xand-man is already threatening to choke Andrew-man,” Hobbit-Dawn said. (Although she was really too tall, come to think of it. The Shire had started spreading tales about cross breeding when she shot up over four feet. Fortunately for her, her sister laid the smack down on that bitch Hobbit-Glory who’d started the rumors and nobody wanted to talk about it anymore. But whatever.)

Gandalf-Giles sighed and started to clean his staff.

“Xand-man is withholding smoochies. If I was still in league with Saruman-D’Hoffryn, I’d have him drawn and quartered. But I’m a good Hobbit now,” Hobbit-Anya said.

The four hobbits started bickering between themselves.

Gandalf-Giles sighed. “Middle Earth is doomed.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's probably a smoother way to do this fic, but come on. It's all in fun.


End file.
